


n-ный номер

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, post-3B
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse





	n-ный номер

В больнице после случившего было непривычно тихо. Дерек принюхался и направился в нужную сторону – запах Стайлза шел оттуда. Дверь в палате в конце коридора была приоткрыта, а на пол падало косое пятно света от горевшего внутри ночника. Дерек приблизился, тихонько постучал и вошел. Возле кровати стояла медсестра и снимала капельницу. Стайлз не спал.   
  
– Часы посещения почти закончились, – проинформировала она Дерека, вскинув на него быстрый взгляд. – Так что не задерживайтесь.   
  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул он, глядя на отвернувшегося в другую сторону Стайлза.   
  
– А ты, – она поправила Стайлзу одеяло и улыбнулась, – отдыхай. Скоро лекарство должно подействовать, и ты поспишь.   
  
Стайлз на это никак не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть куда-то в пространство. Медсестра поджала губы, с сочувствием взглянула на Дерека и вышла. В палате повисла тишина. Не гнетущая, не напряженная, а пустая. Словно никого и не было в этом маленьком помещении.   
  
Дерек подошел к стоящему возле кровати стулу и сел, разглядывая прикроватную тумбочку, заваленную разным барахлом: мобильник, фантики, ручка, тетрадь, наушники, скомканные бумажки.   
  
– Я не хотел сюда возвращаться, – охрипшим, слабым голосом произнес Стайлз, не шевелясь. – Не после того, что было.   
  
– Тебе нужно поправиться.  
  
Стайлз нервно фыркнул и повернул голову в сторону Дерека. В его глазах застыли слезы, а взгляд был потерянным и беспомощным. Губы потрескались, а в уголке нижней показалась кровь. Дерек сглотнул и сжал челюсти. Если бы он мог убить Ногицуне своими руками за то, что тот сделал со Стайлзом, внутри не болело бы так сильно.   
  
– Да, – широко улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз. – Теперь я не излечиваюсь так быстро. Снова человек.   
  
– Это же хорошо, – вздохнул Дерек и откинулся на спинку стула, не спуская со Стайлза глаз. – Никаких больше мух из живота.   
  
– Фу, заткнись, – он брезгливо поморщился и на мгновение зажмурился. – Ты и это знаешь?   
  
– Да.   
  
– И много кто в курсе подробностей? – с опаской спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Скотт, Лидия, Итан, Айзек…  
  
– Все, я понял, – остановил его Стайлз. – Кира рассказала или ее мать?  
  
– Кира.   
  
Стайлз внимательно осмотрел потолок и вздохнул.  
  
– Мда, не получится у нас с ней подружиться.   
  
Дерек непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, знаешь, – Стайлз махнул одной рукой, как делал это раньше, когда объяснял что-то. От этого жеста Дерека накрыло волной едва сдерживаемой нежности и тоски. Хотелось обнять Стайлза и успокоить, но он положил ладони на свои колени и даже не дернулся. – Она лиса, а я типа бывшая лиса. Лис.  
  
Стайлз вяло улыбнулся, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Дерек облизал губы и усмехнулся:  
  
– Уже шутишь? Это хорошо. Стайлз возвращается?  
  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Обновленный.   
  
Дерек на мгновение застыл, перестав дышать, а потом наклонился вперед, садясь к нему ближе и тихо заговорил:  
  
– Хэй, это был не ты. Забудь, как страшный сон. Все закончилось.   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз помотал головой. – Ты сам не веришь в это. Ты смог забыть пожар? Жить дальше, как будто ничего не случилось? Как будто кто-то не ворвался в твою жизнь и не разрушил все?  
  
Дерек помрачнел и отодвинулся. Ему хотелось сказать, чтобы Стайлз замолчал, но понимал, что ему нужно выговориться.   
  
– И я не могу, – Стайлз неловко пожал плечами. – Знаешь, раньше я думал, что если человек уже однажды пережил ужас, испытал настоящий ад, то больше в жизни с ним такое не случится. Он будет постепенно год за годом получать свою награду за то, что он выбрался из того дерьма. Не сразу большую порцию, как по акции, а понемногу… Но это не работает.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Ты влетаешь в следующую порцию дерьма со всего разбега и барахтаешься в нем, в ужасе от того, что не смог почувствовать подвох, что хваленая блядская интуиция подвела. И теперь все намного больнее, чем в прошлый раз. Потому что за все годы чертовых «бонусов» у тебя поднакопилось то, что можно потерять. А ты же это заслужил! Ты не хочешь отдавать! Но это, следующее дерьмо, забирает намного больше того, что ты приобрел. Оно откидывает тебя далеко назад, когда ты в первый раз упал. Только в этот раз подниматься намного сложнее. Знаешь, мы же помним и дерьмо под номером один и дерьмо под номером два и далее по списку. Каждый раз, когда мы падаем, нам приходится подниматься с большим грузом. В какой-то момент поднимаешься, уже не задумываясь.  
  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и грустно улыбнулся.   
  
– Так что не надо говорить, что все закончилось. Оно никогда не закончится, – Стайлз дотронулся до своей головы и пробормотал: – Оно все здесь. Весь список. И я не забуду.   
  
– Не забудешь, – согласился с ним Дерек. – Но научишься с этим жить.   
  
– Совет профи!   
  
– Да, – искренне улыбнулся Дерек.   
  
– А какой совет еще дашь? – Стайлз говоря это, откинулся удобнее на подушку и посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Пульс Дерека участился, и это указывало на то, что нужно уходить. Время вышло, он проверил Стайлза, убедился, что все в относительном порядке, и теперь снова должен отойти, чтобы не раскрыться. Сейчас не подходящий момент для этого.   
  
– Отдыхай, – сказал Дерек, сжал на пару секунд руку Стайлза своей и встал.   
  
– Куда я денусь? – хмыкнул он. – Отдохну, наберусь сил и выйду отсюда. Да. Так и будет.   
  
– Отличный план, – кивнул ему Дерек и практически вышел из палаты, когда услышал за спиной странный звук. Он оглянулся и нахмурился. Стайлз по-прежнему лежал на кровати, смотрел на него и глупо улыбался.   
  
– О мой бог, – не сдержался он и рассмеялся, с таким умилениям глядя на Дерека, что у того свело желудок противным холодом. Стайлз перестал смеяться и прижал пальцы к губам. – Прости. Я так держался. Но мы тааак мило поговорили, и ты выглядел  _таким_  искренним, что я не смог вытерпеть. Как ты правильно сказал, мне нужно отдохнуть, восстановиться. Тогда я приду в норму.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– А? Да-да-да, это я. Успокойся. Расслабься, – он снова заулыбался и его взгляд изменился. В нем было столько заботы! – Скажи, Дерек, как долго ты собирался скрывать это?  
  
– Скрывать что? – нахмурился Дерек, отчаянно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь к инстинктам. Да нет, все было в порядке. Это бы Стайлз.   
  
– Свои чувства! – счастливо улыбнулся тот. – Ооо, не тушуйся. Это было легко. Ко мне приходит только отец и пару раз заглянула Лидия, но почти сразу убежала. Даже Скотт не пришел. И тут пришел ты и выглядишь таким милым, шутишь со мной, позволяешь говорить разное. Это странно, но круто. Я не ожидал. Хотя теперь понятно, почему ты притерся к Крису Ардженту и не позволял ему меня убить.   
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек был сбит с толку такой переменой и не понимал, что происходит, и как ему теперь действовать дальше. – Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для такого разговора.   
  
– Почему? – удивился Стайлз, а потом сделал паузу и задумчиво добавил: – Ты делаешь мне больно, бросая меня здесь мучиться от недосказанности. Не так больно, как сделал Скотт, мой бро… Кто бы мог подумать, что он действительно меня укусит?   
  
– Он укусил не тебя. Ногицуне.   
  
Стайлз застыл, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся и продолжил:  
  
– Да, точно. Так вот ты приносишь мне почти такую же боль, как принес мне Скотт. Признайся, я тебе нравлюсь.   
  
– Да, – ответил Дерек, все еще чувствуя какой-то подвох.   
  
Стайлз повернул в сторону голову, качнул ею, словно не понимал как такое могло случиться, поджал губы и нахмурился.   
  
– Ты со мной честен, и я буду с тобой честным, – он посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся. – Прежний Стайлз не ответил бы тебе взаимностью, чувак. При всем желании.  
  
Дерек незаметно перевел дыхание и попытался успокоиться – сердце билось так сильно, что мешало дышать.   
  
– А нынешний?   
  
– А нынешний с тобой бы  _поиграл_ , – глядя прямо в глаза ответил Стайлз.   
  
– Ты не Стайлз, – Дерек это осознал так четко и ясно, что даже дернулся к кровати, чтобы схватить эту тварь за горло и выдрать его к чертям, но остановился, услышав его ответ.   
  
– Нет, – спокойно возразил он. – Теперь  _я_  – Стайлз. Вы заставили меня попотеть, разделиться и испытать смерть в третий раз! Третий раз сдохнуть! Ты, Дерек, даже не представляешь какого это. Но я очень хочу жить.   
  
– Мы тебя выкурим из него, даже не сомневайся, – сказал Дерек и оскалился, испытывая злость вперемешку с потрясением.   
  
– Теперь нет, – с сожалением произнес Ногицуне, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушке. – Вы тогда поторопились. Надо было сначала проверить прежнего Стайлза, подлатать его, а только потом браться за меня.  
  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал Дерек.   
  
– Не надо было оставлять все на подростков, – улыбнулся он и прикрыл глаза, показывая всем своим видом, что не боится за свою жизнь. – Но ты оставил любимого Стайлза на «братишку» Скотта, который разрушил мое тело и даже не потрудился собрать мою душу. А знаешь, как легко было подмять Стайлза? Даже в моем слабом состоянии? Он не понял, что произошло.  
  
– Стайлз сильный, и ты в нем ненадолго, – Дерек беспомощно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, не зная как поступить и что теперь делать, ведь они решили, что все закончилось! Что они победили!   
  
– Стайлза уже почти нет, – пробормотал Ногицуне, не открывая глаз. – Чем сильнее становлюсь я, тем ничтожнее становится он. Его мысли мне теперь даже не мешают. Он перестал думать. Но не переживай, я прекрасно заменю его. Никто и не заметит.  
  
Дерек шагнул к кровати, чувствуя, что уже обратился и готов свернуть шею этому ублюдку, как от дверей прозвучал голос медсестры.   
  
– Вы еще здесь? Он уже спит, приходите завтра.   
  
– Он не спит! – рявкнул Дерек, поворачиваясь к ней, словно она могла ему помочь. Медсестра расправила плечи и вскинула подбородок.   
  
– Конечно же он спит. Я лично дала ему сильное снотворное.   
  
– Ему нельзя снотворное!   
  
– Ему нужен хороший сон, чтобы выздороветь! А вас я попрошу уйти, или я сейчас вызову охрану! – повысила голос медсестра, воинственно глядя на Дерека.   
  
Тот бросил беспомощный взгляд на лежащего в кровати и якобы спящего Стайлза, заметил на его губах легкую улыбку и быстро покинул палату. Блядь, они так облажались!   
  
Дерек вышел на улицу, набрал Скотта, но тот не взял трубку. Оставлять сообщение было бессмысленно – все равно их никто не слушает. Внутри кипела решимость взяться за дело прямо сейчас, но из головы никак не шли слова этого урода. А что, если они уже опоздали? Что если Стайлза не спасти?   
  
Сев в машину, Дерек закрыл лицо руками и задержал дыхание.   
  
_«…теперь все намного больнее, чем в прошлый раз. Потому что за все годы чертовых «бонусов» у тебя поднакопилось то, что можно потерять. А ты же это заслужил! Ты не хочешь отдавать! Но это, следующее дерьмо, забирает намного больше того, что ты приобрел. Оно откидывает тебя далеко назад, когда ты в первый раз упал. Только в этот раз подниматься намного сложнее»._  
  
_«А знаешь, как легко было подмять Стайлза? Даже в моем слабом состоянии? Он не понял, что произошло»._  
  
_«Но не переживай, я прекрасно заменю его»._  
  
_«…с тобой бы поиграл»._  
  
Эта тварь Дерека в покое не оставит, а значит в этот раз он будет действовать сам, никому ничего не скажет и сделает все осторожнее. Он создаст свои правила игры. А если не получится… Дерек усмехнулся, стараясь не вспоминать свое «дерьмо под номером один». Что ж, если не получится спасти, то он избавится от «Стайлза».   
  
Не впервой убивать того, кого он любит.


End file.
